Left Behind: A Sequel
by Abbi-Hime
Summary: When Kgaome gets home, she feel alone. When Kagome leaves, Inuyasha feels left behind. But they are toghter again, sooner then they think...


**Hey! I'm sorry this took so long to put up here!! During this story I will personally answer reviews, either through PM or through new chapters!**

**But that means I need to receive so I can answer! I will try and have another chapter up with in days! If not I'm sorry, I don't have time this weekend to write because I'll be out of town with basketball…of course. But please rest assured I will do better with updating.**

**I really like where this story is going and I might even try and set it up to be a trilogy, maybe not! How bout you guys decide at the ending of this story? I'll remind myself to put up a poll thing.**

**Well, that's all great a good but here's the thing you REALLY want…THE STORY!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Left Behind**

**Chapter One**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome" Sango looked at here best friends sadly as they climbed off the plane and into the large airport lobby in Houston.

"Sango, I'm fine, I promise…" She turned her face away from her friend in order to hide the tears that stained her face.

_What am I doing here? I left Inuyasha…I left love, to return here to an unloving and hateful father. I must have gone mad. _Kagome thought to herself as she turned and stared at the plane, wishing she could climb back onto it and return to the best dream she ever had.

But for her, all dreams ended with a nightmare, they always have. Her life before her mother died was one to be envied. She had a loving family and beautiful little brother. But then her father decided to go out drinking one night, the fights began. The became more imminent until eventually her father killed her mother and her brother.

"Kagome, you say you're fine, but you're not. You need him." Sango pulled her friend's wrist as though trying to pull her back in time.

"NO! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY!" Kagome screamed, turning her tear stained face to Sango,

"Not even me?" Sango asked, her confidence faltering, "Then I'll leave, goodbye Kagome."

"Sango! Don't leave me alone! I don't want to be alone!" Kagome grabbed a hold of her friend's arm and squeezed.

"Then why, Kagome? Why did you leave Inuyasha alone?" Sango turned her face to Kagome, "And why did you make me leave Miroku?" It was Sango's turn to cry.

"Sango…I'm sorry" Kagome looked at the floor.

"You should be, goodbye Kagome." She pulled her arm free of Kagome's grasp and walked out the front door.

"Sango, I don't want to be alone!" Kagome cried again, "SANGO!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome, where have you been?! You're plane was supposed to land over 3 hours ago!" Her father yelled, throwing a full bottle of beer to the floor and watching the glass shatter into pieces.

"It wasn't my fault, the flight was delayed and-" Kagome gasped as her father grabbed a large piece of the shattered bottle and held it to her neck.

"You're dear friend Sango called to 'make amends'. I know you're plan landed on time! Where were you? You slut!" He thrust the shard toward her heart, she didn't move, "Why don't you run?"

"I have nothing to live for anymore, kill me, put me out of misery." Kagome stepped closer to her father, "Please."

"Now, now, Kagome, when have I ever been kind to you? Why would I do something you ask me to? Did you expect me to take joy in fulfilling your request?" Her father smirked, "No you shall live, for now." He turned away and staggered into the kitchen, pulling another beer out of the refrigerator and slumping into the chair in front of the TV.

Kagome rushed up the stairs, searching through her things frantically, trying to find something, anything to help her stop this pain. Finally she found it, the rope her father used when he kill her mother, he had kept it hidden under a loose floorboard in the hallway closet. He didn't know she knew where it was. Sometimes she would see him pull it out and hold it to his heart, whispering 'thank you' under his breath.

She tied the roped to the banister to the attic. The noose in place, she scribbled something onto a piece of paper and put her head through the rope. She was about to jump off the chair when the phone rang.

Pulling herself free, she rushed to the hallway phone, "hello?"

"Kagome?" Miroku's voice echoed through the phone.

"Miroku? What is it?" Kagome asked, a tightness in her voice that was not usually there.

"Kagome, Sango said that you needed help, so I called to see how you were, are you okay? Not dead yet I see. Have you told your father about Inuyasha?" Miroku was riddled with questions about everything.

"Mi-" Kagome started.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Her fathers voice sounded from the other line.

"No one daddy, just a boy-"

"JUST a boy? There is NEVER _just_ a boy Kagome. Who was he? Do you think you love him?" He sneered.

"Daddy, I do! I do love him!" Kagome whispered into the phone.

Miroku sat quietly, listening intently.

"Oh Kagome, how wrong you are. No matter how hard you try, no one will ever love you, you are scum. A disgusting slut who can never love, just like your mother." He accused loudly, Kgaome gasped.

"YOU'RE WRONG! Mother loved you with all her heart, and _you _killed her! You killed her and Souta and got away with it! You're a monster!" She screeched.

"You ungrateful little pig!" He yelled, "I'll Kill You Too!" The phone was slammed down and the sound of her father's angry footsteps could be heard stomping up the stairs to her right.

"Miroku call Sango!" Kagome slammed the phone down and rush up the stairs to the attic

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sango!" Miroku yelled into the phone, "Save Kagome!"

"What?!" She rushed out the door without bothering to hang up the phone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You selfish mongrel! You will die!" He had her cornered. She had climbed out onto the roof of their house and was now shimmying against the edge, hoping she didn't die.

_How ironic. Just minutes ago I was ready and willing to kill myself, and now I only wish to live to see Inuyasha again._

"Kagome!" Sango stood 2 stories below.

"Sango!"

"Kagome, come down."

"I can't! He's got me trapped!" Kagome yelled,

"I'll call the police." Sango pulled out her cell phone.

Kagome wheeled around and looked at her friend, "No! Do-"

She didn't have time to finish and two hand were felt on her shoulder blades and she began to fall.

"Kagome!" Sango stressed the syllables of her fried name as she fell from the roof.

The landing was the worst to watch, the sickening _thud_ as flesh met concrete echoed throughout the small neighborhood.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango sat in the waiting room at the hospital, the beeping of Kagome's heart could be heard from the room down the hall.

Sango didn't know whether or not she should call Inuyasha and tell him Kagome was in the hospital before or after the doctor's report. She was lost in her thought's when a doctor entered and walked toward Sango.

"Are you the girl's sister?" He asked.

"N-Yes. I'm Sango." She nodded, looking worried, "She'll be okay, right?"

"Well, Miss Sango, let's just say when she goes to sleep, there's no telling when she will wake up, if ever." He looked at the woman with sorrow in his eyes,

"I am very sorry, if she had a husband, fiancé, or boyfriend, now would be a good time for him to come."

Sango nodded and flipped open her cell phone, slowly dialing Miroku's number.

"K-Kag-gome…"She bent over and cried into her knees, "Kagome!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Miroku sat by the phone, starring at it, willing Sango to call and tell him what was going on.

What if Sango just saved Kgaome and they were getting the money to come back? What if Sango saved her and they are at Sango's apartment? What if Sango was too late?

Questions seemed to be all that he had since Kagome and Sango left for home the 10 hours before.

He laid back in the couch, wondering how he would tell Inuyasha that Kagome wasn't ever coming back. How do you tell someone that?

Those were his last thought's before drifting into a restless slumber.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Bring! ** He was startled out of his sleep. **Bring! **

"H-hello?" He answered, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Miroku?"

"Sango! Is Kagome okay?" He sat up quickly and looked at the clock, he'd been out for half an hour.

"Miroku, you and Inuyasha need to get here, she may not even make it through the night." He could almost see the tears running down the girl's cheeks.

"We'll be there, I promise."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Five hours. Kagome had fallen to sleep, not even awake long enough to hear that Inuyasha was coming to see her.

Sango sat at her bedside, dry tears stung her swollen cheeks as she laid her head lightly on the bed Kgaome occupied.

"Kagome…" She mumbled as she felt herself drift off.

Not five minutes later, Sango awoke to yelling in the hallways.

"You may not come through here sir, visit hours were over 3 hours ago!" Sango cracked the door opened enough to see the nurse yelling at a man she couldn't see.

"But you don't understand! My friend here, he's in love with that girl in there, you _have _ to let us in." Miroku's voice echoed down the extensive corridor.

"Miroku?" Sango opened the door fully.

"Sango!" He walked up to her and hugged her, "How is she?"

"Asleep, they doubt she will wake up." Sango nodded stiffly and told the nurse to let them in.

That was the first time she took notice of Inuyasha, him face red with obvious tears.

"Inuyasha, you could be the one to help her." Sango said.

"How?" He asked, "It makes no difference, she doesn't even know I'm here."

"She will though, just go to her." She motioned him to the door.

He walked through the door and him eyes fell upon Kagome's sleeping form.

"Kagome…" He whispered, sitting in the chair Sango left to greet them.

"Sango, how long has she been like that?" Miroku whispered.

"About 6 hours. The doctor said he didn't know if she would ever wake up." Sango could feel the fresh tears building up behind her eyes.

"Oh, Inuyasha…I can't imagine what he must be feeling, let's give him some time alone with her." He took hold of her hand and pulled her into the lobby, closing the door behind him.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha's eyes welled up again, the fresh tears spilled over, stinging his face where tears had dried, "Come back Kagome…Don't leave me…I don't want to be alone again." He pulled her limp body into a hug, "Kagome."

He gasped, pulling away from the girl as her body tensed in his grasp, "Kagome."

"I-Inu-Ya-Yash-a" She whispered, "Inuyasha, I love you." Her eyes were squinted.

"Kagome! I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha…" Her voice faltered at the end of his name and she was out again.

"Kagome! Kagome, come back! KAGOME!" He shook her lightly, "Ka-gome…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Excuse me sir, but there are no people allowed in here unless you are direct family." A doctor knocked on the door and woke Inuyasha up.

"Doctor, please leave him alone, he's Kagome's…fiancé…" She quickly thought of something that would allow Inuyasha to stay.

Inuaysha's eyes went wide.

"Is this correct sir?" The doctor turned back to him.

"Y-yes…" He replied.

"Well then, stay as long as you'd like." The doctor smiled and left.

"You know… I just realized something…" Miroku's voice echoed in from the hall, "The majority of the time you two spent together so far is in a hospital. First with Inuyasha getting shot then with Kagome falling off her roof…"

"She DIDN'T _fall_ off the roof. Her father pushed her." Sango glared at him.

"Why, though?" Miroku asked, "I mean, all I heard was her tell her father that she loved Inuyasha and that was when she asked me to call you."

"Miroku, her father is a maniac. He killed her mother and her brother a couple years back. That monster doesn't even know what the word _love _really means." Sango looked at the floor, "I've been her protector for all this time and just because she was upset, I let her go home by herself. Stupid!" Sango hit herself on the head.

"Sango, this isn't your fault." Miroku whispered.

"But it is! I called her house when I got home to make up with her…her father found out that she was avoiding home that way. It's all my fault." Sango looked at the floor again, crying for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Her father did this to her because he's not a good father. He deserves to be put behind bars and never taken away from there." Miroku pulled Sango into a hug.

"Is that what you think?" A gravely voice sound from behind him.

Miroku turned.

Sango's gasp could be heard from inside Kagome's hospital room.

"Mr. Higurashi!" Sango squeaked.

All eyes fell on her as her hand covered her mouth in shock.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed this! Again I apologized for the long wait for this sequel but I was having major issues with the whole dad thing…I couldn't decide whether or not he should…well…that's not any of your concern…what is good is that this is finally up and there is no more waiting for the first chapter to be up!! YAY!!**

**R & R pleez!!!**

** 3 Abbi-Hime 3**


End file.
